


New Companions

by voidkitty1



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Animals, F/M, Fluff, Hamsters, just a bit of sad gundham, the slighest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidkitty1/pseuds/voidkitty1
Summary: based on the prompt "watching them take in more and more animals and having to break it to them that they cant keep all of them"
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	New Companions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voidlynsey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidlynsey/gifts).



> surprise voidlynsey, its ur daily straights

“My dark queen, we have a guest!”

Sonia looked up from her book up at the man in the door. At first glance, she didn’t see much of a difference, just the devas on his shoulder. She looked back at her book for a moment, then back up at him. Although, she finally understood what Gundham was getting at.

There was a fifth deva on his shoulder.

“Oh, another deva?” she smiled, placing her book down beside her. “What’s his name?”

Gundham kneeled to the ground, holding out his arms so all the creatures can slide down his arm onto the floor. He stopped when the new deva was there, opting to instead hold him in his hands, walking over to Sonia on the bed.

“His name was granted by the devil himself, and he shall be called Zoom-P!”

“Aw, he’s adorable!” Sonia exclaimed. “May I hold him?”

“Of course, you may.”

Gundham held out the mini mammal in his hands for Sonia to hold, and she gladly took him into her hands. He was a dark grey little man, green eyes and larger than normal ears complimenting his features. What a cute little being.

“Where’d you find him?” Sonia asked, her hand stroking to short fur on Zoom-P’s head.

“He sensed my presence and revealed himself to me as I was walking the other devas,” Gundham answered. “He’s a soft one, you see?”

“Oh yes, he is super soft!” the princess agreed, her face brightening further when the hamster rubbed his head against her hand. “He’s also extremely cuddly!”

“An attention deprived one,” the man smiled back, catching the creature as he jumped off of Sonia to him. “He gets along well with the others too.”

“I love him already,” Sonia said.

She hadn’t expected another Deva when Gundham had walked in, but another animal wouldn’t do much harm, especially one as small as that. What she didn’t know was that this wouldn’t be the first instance of a new pet. The next day, the same thing repeated, this time with another animal species.

“A cat, this time?” Sonia had asked the next day when Gundham entered her dorm once again, an orange tabby cat on his shoulder accompanying the now five devas. “Who is this one?”

“Hammond.”

The simplicity of the name somewhat threw her off. She was so used to names like the Devas, and the simple, normal name of Hammond was a far different turn than something like Maga-Z.

“Oh— that’s quite different,” she remarked.

“He wanted to be set apart from the devas,” Gundham replied. “So I gave him the name of Hammond.”

“It’s unique,” Sonia said. “I like it.”

It all went down from there.

Every day for the next week, Gundham had a new animal companion. Every day, he would visit her dorm with a new animal perched on his shoulder like a parrot. Actually, one day, he _did_ bring a parrot with him on his shoulder.

It’s not like she wasn’t comfortable with them there or they bothered her, its just that it got really crowded in her room when he visited with all his animal companions.

“Gundham…” Sonia frowned after a few more days of new animals. She couldn’t take it anymore, although, it sucked because he looked adorable with all of those animals around him and even in his scarf. “We can’t keep all of them, you know that, right?”

The man looked down at the dog in his lap to the cat and bird perched on his shoulder. Slowly, he nodded, a hand threading in the fur of the puppy on him.

“Sadly, it is the truth, my dear companions,” he said, not to Sonia, but to the pets on his shoulder. “I was afraid this day would come. Although it came far too soon then any of us would’ve predicted…”

He looked sad, in his own little way. Someone who didn’t really know him couldn’t tell by his features, but Sonia, knowing him for quite a while and even dating him, could tell that he was easily upset. Him being upset made her upset.

“We’ll find good homes,” Sonia promised, putting a hand on his shoulder and pulling Gundham into a hug, aware not to hit the animals on top of him. “I swear it.”

“I know you will.”

And not surprisingly, they did. The puppy went to Makoto and Byakuya, Celestia and Kyoko adopted the cat, Maki took another cat he had picked up, and Ibuki took the two birds. The only one left was the fifth deva, Zoom-P, without a home. Sadly, no one wanted a hamster as small as him, and he looked so sad seeing his friends leave, but he soon got over it and went to the other hamsters to play with them.

“Gundham,” Sonia called. “What if we keep Zoom-P?”

“But my dear queen, you said we had to find them all good homes,” Gundham protested, looking confused.

“Yes, but look how well he plays with the others,” Sonia pointed to the five hamsters on the floor, all rolling around and seemingly having the best times of their lives. “We can’t take that away from him too.”

Gundham nodded, crouching down to the level of the animals. Zoom-P instantly picked up on him, turning around and leaving the others to touch noses with him.

“Would you like to stay here with the devas?” he asked the hamster.

As if to give a verbal answer, the hamster squeaked at him.

“I think that’s a yes,” Sonia smiled, looking back at Gundham “He’s a happy little hamster.”

Gundham smiled back, standing up from his spot on the floor. “The happiest he could be.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah yeah


End file.
